Killerhurtz
Killerhurtz was Team Hurtz's entry for Series 2-4 of Robot Wars. It was a plough-shaped robot with a uni-directional axe. Killerhurtz quickly became a crowd favourite because of its quickness, but the robot never managed to get past the heats. In fact, it never even reached a heat final during its run on the show, and the only robot it ever defeated in the main competition was Destruct-A-Bubble, on a judges decision. Its main UK pedigree came from placing third in the pinball tournamount of Series 4. Killerhurtz did have some international pedigree though, having competed for many years in the American robot combat series Battlebots. The robot had a lot of success on this show, reaching the quarter finals on four separate occasions and finishing second in Long Beach in 1999, also picking up the Best Driver award whilst it was there. Killerhurtz also entered The First World Championship, representing the Czech Republic (due to team member Dominic Parkinson being half-Czech). Robot History Series 2 In Series 2, Killerhurtz used its formidable speed to its advantage, shooting past the Sentinel. However, it drove into Dead Metal's claws, and was driven backwards into the pit. However, its distance was sufficient to surpass R.O.C.S., and it moved on to the trial. There, it used its speed to smash through 64 barrels and finished easily top of the leaderboard. However, in the Arena Semi-Final against Roadblock, it was pushed into the PPZ and pitted by Dead Metal a second time. It fought later alongside Griffon, Corporal Punishment and Bodyhammer in the Internet Insurrection Grudge Match. It managed to break Matilda's chainsaw chain, but it stopped moving, and was attacked by Matilda and Shunt before being overturned, leaving it helpless and eliminated. Series 3 In Series 3, Killerhurtz had replaced its bladed axe with a spiked axe. It met the shiny Cerberus, and started promisingly, axing a hole in Cerberus' armour. However, as the two robots parted, in a shocking piece of driving, Killerhurtz drove away from Cerberus, turned, and drove straight into the open pit. Killerhurtz also entered the Pinball tournament. Killerhurtz had a very slow start, moving away from the starting area after ten seconds. It plowed through the barrels, then bumped into Sgt Bash, bouncing off him and slammed into the multi-ball release. It rammed the arena wall, then backed away, nudged the bricks and slammed the car door open. After moving towards Shunt's target it ran into him, and was then pushed against a side wall. Shunt whacked it with his axe twice, then let it free. Killerhurtz was almost caught by Dead Metal as it reversed, then ran into Shunt again, who pushed it away. Cease was called shortly after, Killerhurtz had scored 60 points and finished joint 8th. Killerhurtz then entered the First World Championship, representing the Czech Republic, as team member Dominic Parkinson was half Czech. In a similar way to a lot of robots, a small toy, in this case a plastic Charmander from Pokemon, was placed on top of the robot to "drive" it, but was merely a mascot. It was drawn against Chaos 2 in the first round and looked on top when it pinned Chaos 2 with its axe onto the flipper and pushed it into Shunt's CPZ. The house robot then pierced Chaos 2's gas canister. Despite this Chaos 2's flipper was still working and was able to then overturn Killerhurtz, flipping it into Shunt itself. Killerhurtz tried but failed to self-right with its axe and was eliminated from the competition. Series 4 Killerhurtz entered Series 4 as the number 16 seed. This was mainly due to the expectations of it, its design and its potential, rather than any previous success. In the first round, Killerhurtz drove into both its oppenents, Eric and Destruct-a-Bubble, and Eric tried to flip it. Killerhurtz drove over Eric and into Destruct-a-Bubble. Destruct-a-Bubble then attacked Eric, but was rammed by Killerhurtz. Killerhurtz was nearly flipped by Eric, so it retaliated with its axe, hitting Destruct-O-Bubble while still on an angle. The melee ended with all three robots in a tangle. Killerhurtz qualified on the judges decision. This put it through to the second round against Splinter. Splinter drove out of Killerhurtz's way and used its grabbing axes, while Killerhurtz spun around. It escaped, but Splinter caught it again, pushing Killerhurtz around the arena. Killerhurtz drove into Shunt and escaped, but it got stuck in forward drive and soon stopped on the arena wall with smoke coming out. Killerhurtz was immobilised and eliminated. Killerhurtz also participated in the Pinball, where it did much better than in Series 3 as it came third with an impressive score of 235. Killerhurtz also participated in the Series 4 Northern Annihilator, where it originally faced Stinger, Dominator 2, Spikasaurus, regining champions Chaos 2 and Suicidal Tendencies. Throughout the entire event, it was continually picked on by all the other robots, in particular Dominator 2. However, the two eventually teamed up to eliminate Chaos 2 in the first round after Chaos 2 was trapped in the CPZ after trying to flip Killerhurtz out of the arena. In Round 2, Killerhurtz immediately rammed into Stinger, seeming to immobilise one of the 30th seed's wheels, Killerhurtz would axed and stabbed by Dominator 2 and Spikasaurus for much of the battle before taking on Sergeant Bash, Killerhurtz struggled to a judge's decision but went through as Stinger had spent the majority of the battle going round in circles. In the next round, it was much of the same, Dominator 2 and Killerhurtz spent much time chasing and axing each other with Spikasaurus in hot pursuit. However, a few bashes and attacks from the other three robots were enough for Suicidal Tendencies to become immobilised and start to smoke a little.This saw Killerhurtz through to Round 4, where it finally faced off Dominator 2 and Spikasaurus, coming off second-best to the 'Tag Team'. Results |} Wins/Losses *Wins: 4 *Losses: 6 Series Record *Series 1: Did not enter *Series 2: Heat, Arena Semi-Final *Series 3: Heat, Round 1 *Series 4: Heat, Round 2 *Series 5-7: Entered with Terrorhurtz Honours References Category:UK Series competitors Category:Series 4 Seeds Category:World Championship competitors Category:Best Engineered Nominees Category:Robots in The Combat Robot Hall of Fame Category:Robots with more Losses than Wins Category:Robots from Oxfordshire Category:Robots that debuted in Series 2 Category:Robots from the UK that represented another nation Category:Robots with Bladed Axes Category:Robots with puns for names Category:UK Robots that fought in Battlebots Category:Robots to score over 200 points in Pinball Category:Robots with Spiked Axes/Picks Category:Robots with Ramming Blades